


Here’s The Thing

by yezixx



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, 勇度不算是个好人但他努力了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/pseuds/yezixx
Summary: 他最开始并没想要破坏掠夺者的准则，而他也没想过要成为一位父亲，这件事只是自然而然的发生了。





	Here’s The Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here's the Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829820) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



你看，问题是：勇度最开始并不想打破掠夺者的准则。  
他年轻，怒气冲冲又愚蠢，但他也还背负着Starkar Ogord将他从牢笼里救出来的恩情。他兴许会对任何一个靠得太近的人发火，包括Ogord，但当他离开那个男人的手下去组建自己的队伍，他是真心实意的想要遵守掠夺者教给他准则。这意味着他将不会背叛掠夺者、公平的对待自己的船员，并且不可贩卖儿童。勇度向来不擅长遵守规则，但他认为他还能对付得了这些。  
接着他就收到了来自伊戈（Ego）的通信——这本来会让勇度眯起眼睛，要不是掠夺者已经让他对可笑的名字有心理准备了——要求他去接来这个男人的孩子。显然孩子的妈妈最近刚过世，只剩下伊戈这个监护人，并且先前帮伊戈处理外星事务的人因为做了些蠢事而被新星军团逮捕了。  
准则说他们不可以贩卖儿童，但这并不是奴隶交易。这并不是绑架或者人质事件除非勇度把它变成那样。至少在他看来，这是完美合法的生意——比他的队伍平常接的大部分活儿都要更加合法。  
而且他们现在没有活儿，他的船员对他而言都还陌生，让他有些焦躁，所以——  
所以他讨价还价之后接下了这桩生意。  
大多数船员都太蠢或者太贪婪，并不在乎准则，而那些在乎的似乎大部分都同意勇度在这件事上的看法。  
那孩子，Nera,是个灰色的滑不溜秋的小东西。当他们最初带她上船时她尖叫了几下，在勇度向她解释后就平静下来。她不认识她的父亲，但她其余的家人都已经不在了，而且她的星球对待孤儿并不友善。所以她乐意和他们走。距离伊戈的星球只有几次跳跃，一路上那孩子因为期待而雀跃不停。  
伊戈张开臂膀欢迎了女孩，毫不啰嗦地付清了之前商量好的佣金。勇度带着做了好事之后温暖胸口的满足感和更加让他心满意足的宇宙币离开了。  
所以下一次勇度接到伊戈的信息，他挺高兴的点开了。他们先前的客户刚刚试图出卖他们，虽然现在这个客户已经死了，他们也没拿到全额报酬。也许伊戈是个怪人，但他付过钱，所以勇度愿意听听他要说些什么。  
然而，当他听说这次的工作还是与孩子有关，他的脊背感到一阵刺痒，这通常意味着麻烦。  
距上一次已经过去两年，伊戈完全有可能在另一个星球上有了孩子。孩子的妈妈完全有可能出了意外。这一切完全有可能是真实可信的。  
但这并没有让勇度的脊梁骨停止刺痒。  
克拉格林向他投来一个眼神，意思清清楚楚，你确定这是个好主意？  
勇度提高了价钱，然后告诉伊戈他们接下这个活了。他不能忍受他的船员质疑他。  
这次的孩子，Tey’rin，很年幼，从他嘴里出来的内容勇度只能理解一两个词。孩子的身份证上有他父母的照片，于是勇度检查了，以防万一。  
证件上伊戈被标记为失踪，但那照片符合伊戈在那颗星球上时的容貌。这让勇度稍微感觉好了点，知道这些孩子的确是那个男人的亲骨肉。他把孩子交出去之后拿到属于自己的钱。他应该感到满足。  
但只是——他也许是搞错了，他几乎不认识那种语言——只是Tery’rin的妈妈似乎还活着，至少根据那张身份是那样。  
但证件也许已经过期，他也许理解错误。  
他没有用翻译器检查，他不去在意肩胛骨间的刺痛感。  
他的确，仅仅是一瞬间，疑惑为什么Nera没有在那儿，和她的新兄弟打招呼。

第三次——越少提到那次越好。最糟糕的是那个女孩尖叫又哭泣，她的家人毫无疑问的还活着，而且绑架的新闻很快就传出去了。  
掠夺者们把勇度踢了出去。他怒气冲冲地离开了决定这件事的船长集会，然后把Ogord脸上的那种表情抛在脑后。他不在乎那个男人怎么想他。他不在乎那个男人曾经为他做过什么。他不在乎他们任何一个人。  
船长舱的财物损毁也许对此有异议，但他的船员们没必要知道那些。  
第三次是一团灾难。勇度每次想起都会忍不住咒骂。  
但他仍然常常想起。  
那女孩的名字是Ayla。当他把她放下船时仍然没有看到她其他的兄弟姐妹。

他接起伊戈的第四次呼叫纯粹是出于固执。一方面他想要无视那个人，把遭的罪怪在伊戈头上，以此报复，但是这样仿佛就承认了勇度参与了某些不该做的事情，而他在这件事里没有过错。这是合法的生意。  
所以他接下呼叫，记录了细节。  
在那之后，在伊戈挂断之前，他问，“其他几个是不是急着想见他们的新来的弟弟？”  
伊戈的表情僵住片刻，接着他笑了，“他们当然想！他们已经喜欢上他了。”  
勇度点点头，似乎毫不在乎，然后关上了通讯。  
但问题是：勇度可不傻。  
他看到了伊戈的表情，他感觉到了肩胛之间的刺痛。  
然后他记起他试图安慰Ayla。他记得克拉格林给她讲她即将要见到的兄弟。他还记得Ayla用上全部的力气尖叫着说她不想要什么兄弟。  
也许Tey‘rin表现的太棒以至于女孩儿改变了心意。也许她已经忘记了她之前的家人。也许伊戈只是不想和一个掠夺者讨论他的孩子们的话题。  
也许。  
但如果他带着这种感觉接下一桩生意，那么就意味着他预期着一场伏击，而他的预感通常是准确的。  
他依然还是前往了特蓝星。他带走了彼得。船员不会接受别的选项。  
彼得哭了一会儿又叫了片刻，但大多数时候他选择战斗。他又踢又打还藏进船上只能爬进去的小空间，任何一个试图接近的人都会被抓伤。  
彼得的妈妈已经去世。他的父亲还在等待。  
勇度呼叫伊戈。  
“小子给我们惹了一堆麻烦，”他随意地说，“嚎个没完，估计这星期谁也别想睡好觉了，想着要是能让另外几个和他聊两句估计能让他安静点，这样我们也好证明我们没在扯谎。”  
伊戈紧紧闭着嘴，“我觉得这帮不上忙。只管把他带到我这里来。我会补偿你遭受的不便。”  
勇度含混地哼了一声，关掉了通信。  
在他发起通讯前，他确认过舰桥上只有他一个人。现在他低头瞅着刚到手的另一份活儿，然后走去食堂检视他的船员。  
“计划有变，”他宣布，“我们接了个新活儿，下一站不去伊戈星球了。”  
船员们小声议论了一会儿，但等他告知了新工作的回报之后就安静下来。克拉格林是唯一一个等他离开时跟在他身后的。“那孩子怎么办？”  
勇度抬起头看了眼换气窗口，他捕捉到了一抹亮色。他百分之九十九的确定彼得正在偷听这段对话。  
“他够瘦，”他说到，耸了耸肩膀，“下次的活儿估计用得上他，其他的生意也是。”  
克拉格林的眉毛皱成一团，但他没有再纠结。很好。  
勇度背后的刺痒逐渐消失。

那孩子是个惹事精。有用的惹事精，这也是为什么勇度留他在身边，但这也改变不了他讨人厌的事实。  
这是勇度的说法，无论如何，他坚持这一点。  
他教那孩子如何更好的战斗，教他射击。教他驾驶飞船，教他偷窃，教他生存。  
因为这会让奎尔变得更有用。  
如果他偶尔（频繁地）在奎尔还小到战斗中需要帮助时伸出援手，那也是他自己的事情。就和他在那孩子凌晨五点用飞船广播功放音乐把其他人都吵醒时，他惩罚了他一样。  
勇度拍了他的脑袋，并且让他整个星期都去厨房轮值。克拉格林似乎很不服气彼得这么轻易的就逃脱了罪责。  
在勇度看来，孩子其实帮了他们的忙，毕竟那之后20分钟他们突然遭到了袭击，而船员们已经起床并且准备好战斗了。除此之外，那音乐也并不难听嘛。  
“你对那孩子心软了。”有人说。  
勇度只是吹了声口哨，哨箭悬在他身旁，“心软？”他说。  
当哨箭出鞘，没人敢和勇度对着干。

勇度做过关于两件事的噩梦。  
其一是他再次成为了克里的奴隶。夜间锁在笼子里，白天工作到昏倒，背后淌血的伤口逐渐结痂……  
同样的主题有不一样的梦境。有时候仿佛他从来没有离开过。有时候他梦见他被抓了回去。有时候他看到Stakar Ogord看着笼子里的他然后摇摇头便离开了，留他一个人烂在那里。  
他从梦里惊醒然后抓起武器，紧紧握住直到呼吸回复平缓。  
他现在是掠夺者船长了，无论集会怎么说。他已经强大了。他再也不会回到那个笼子里去。  
第二种噩梦是关于那些孩子的。  
Nera. Tey'rin. Ayla. 彼得.  
他仍然不知道在前三个孩子身上发生了什么。他的确尝有试去挖掘真相。小心谨慎并且私下进行，但他真的努力了。  
这是软弱。但他们不断出现在他的奴隶梦境中，即便他知道伊戈没理由把他们卖给克里人，他也知道这是他的软弱，但每个人都有自己的底线，这已经超过了他的。他必须知道发生了什么。  
但他找不到他们。就像他把他们留给伊戈，接着他们就消失在了银河系里。  
他知道这意味着他们可能再也没有离开那颗星球。他知道……知道那是坏消息。即使他的脑子有别的看法，他的直觉也已经告诉他，孩子们没能享受伊戈星球的豪华宫殿。  
伊戈在勇度销声匿迹之后又呼叫了他一次。仅此一次。当勇度没有接受，他再也没有呼叫。勇度默默地等着头上的悬赏，等着赏金猎人，但他们并没有出现。  
伊戈不在乎。一个掠夺者抓了他的孩子，而伊戈并不在乎。这对于其他那几个孩子而言绝对不是好事，勇度深知。  
他梦到了那些可能发生的事情。他梦到孩子们恳求他遵守掠夺者的准则。  
他梦到把彼得留给伊戈。他梦到他前往伊戈的星球，只找到了四堆白骨。  
没有武器能够拯救那样的噩梦。  
如果那时是彼得在守夜，他会溜达到男孩的岗哨假装在检查他是不是有好好工作。如果彼得没在轮值，他会去找那些能够看到全船的监视摄像头。  
他就是不能直接去那孩子的房间，他不能表现的软弱。  
但他可以透过屏幕看到彼得。看他静静地睡着，或者，在某些夜晚，因为他自己的噩梦而瑟瑟发抖。  
无论如何，他在呼吸。没有消失，没有死去，静静地呼吸。  
在勇度的世界了，这就已经足够了。

这些年里的某一个时间点开始，彼得变成了他的孩子。他不确定具体是什么时候，但当他发现自己正在四处搜寻能够确定那孩子成长发育都很健康的信息之后，他意识到这了点。  
特蓝人的信息不容易获取。从他知道的那些看来，男孩大致上是他应该有的样子。他的身高似乎发展的不错，虽然勇度不确定特蓝人的身体能力如何，但彼得足够强壮能跟得上掠夺者队伍的脚步，这对于任何人来说都应该足够好了。  
其余的部分，他就不那么确定了。彼得对特蓝星着迷，对他那些音乐的迷恋也不太健康，而且到莽撞到得对勇度舱房墙上被踢出来的坑当中的三分之一负责。他不确定是特蓝人都这样，还是只有彼得这样，或者说被掠夺者养大就会变成这样。  
问题是，勇度的父亲在他还是个婴儿时就把他卖做奴隶。他可没法确定这整个当爹的事情顺利进行。他倒是挺确定他肯定在某些地方搞砸了。整个船队都有自己的问题，要是彼得没有那才是奇迹。  
但这孩子的生存技能很强，而且他有潜力有朝一日成为船长。勇度也许有点搞砸，但很明显砸的不算太厉害。  
而且什么都比把他交给伊戈来的要强。  
勇度欠那些孩子的。他不能救之前那三个，但在他辜负奎尔之前，他会先点燃他自己的船舰。 

奎尔是个白痴。  
决定宣布独立是一件事，但这种做法就彻底是另一回事了。  
“给我你的坐标，”他在通讯里要求到。奎尔听到了他的要求，他知道，但奎尔不会知道他在想什么。  
告诉我你在哪，小子。只需要告诉我你在哪，这样我就可以找到你。假装这件事从来没发生过。其他人永远不需要知道。只要告诉我你在哪，孩子。不准消失在银河里。现在不行。  
奎尔没有给出他的坐标。勇度无法在毫不作为的情况下控制住他的船员。  
所以他发出了高额的悬赏，然后在悬赏令上标明活捉。  
他没说的是如果哪个猎人带着死掉的奎尔来找他，那个猎人就没法活着离开他的船了。  
他不知道他想怎么样。如果奎尔被捉到他面前，他至少能知道他在哪。他至少能知道他父亲没有抓到他，并对他做对其他那些孩子做了的事情。  
但如果他看到奎尔，他就得伤害他，狠狠伤害他来保证其他船员遵守规矩。即便如此他都是在冒险，船员指望着他会杀死那孩子。  
当他终于找到那男孩，他的确威胁要杀死他。他充分且详尽地威胁了他。  
换言之，他在拖时间。  
说点什么，孩子。给我个理由不杀你。什么都可以，说点什么。  
如果小子什么都不说，他就得要么杀死他，要么杀死其余所有人，他不想做出这种选择。  
小子懂了他的意思，给了他一个理由。足够好的理由。好到哪怕不是彼得提出的勇度也可能会接受。  
之后那孩子离开了，并且让他十分骄傲。彼得拯救了银河系，还耍了个对得起掠夺者之名的把戏。  
他在船员面前的威信变得微妙，但他能处理。他利用新星军团对守护者们的青睐作为理由去保持距离，之后他把那个巨魔娃娃放在最显眼的位置。

问题是，他不想再去追奎尔。但如果他不去，会有别人去，而且他的船员不能在目睹了刚才的一切之后看到他退缩。  
所以他找到了孩子的朋友，试图只拿走电池来平息一切。  
他没有成功。

看，问题是：很长时间以来，勇度的优先级名单是这样的：他自己第一，然后是他的船员，再然后是其他人。并没有多少剩下给其他人了。  
接着彼得出现了，然后，好吧，克拉格林没说错。名单变成了：勇度，彼得，剩下的船员。  
之后彼得的位置一点点的升高，从稳定的第二名一直爬升直到——  
直到一副宇航服和火箭背包，勇度做出了选择，他没有拿那件宇航服。  
他已经留下够多的孩子死在伊戈的星球上了。  
勇度紧紧抓着他的孩子冲进太空。能死的像个正经的掠夺者，他感到满足，而更令他满足的莫过于知道他的孩子将会安然无恙。


End file.
